The Original Butterflied
by Kasey47
Summary: Response to another challenge and a very stressful couple of weeks. Alternate Universe definitely.


Another YTDAWonFB challenge. Must be 1000 words or less and use the following:

The dialogue phrase "all is fair in love and war"  
Pompitous (I know it's not a real word, but it's still cool)  
Quivering

Diet Pepsi Can  
Perspire

This came about from a discussion on Facebook and a very sick mind…

**The Original Butterflied**

Picture it January 15, 2004. CBS studios get taken over by an angry mob of GSR fans who storm the studio and demand that the episode about to be aired titled "_Butterflied_" be replaced with their version. Now after almost nine years, the original script has been found and excerpts are included in this special book _GCR: What Might Have Been_ on sale at for the amazingly low price of $39.99.

Excerpt One:

A dead girl posed on her bathroom floor. Her throat is cut. Blood splatter is all over the place. Enter Gilbert Grissom, the **pompitous** of love. Some call him the space cowboy. Some call him Maurice. But that's another story.

Grissom walks into the bathroom and squats down. She looks familiar he thinks but he can't quite place where he's seen her before. Behind him Catherine Willows walks in and asks Grissom why he looks so perplexed.

"Doesn't she remind you of someone?" He asks.

"No, but you know I can't really see anything beyond my cleavage," she replies. She bends over slightly to view the girl's face. "Kind of reminds me of Sara."

"Yes that's who she looks like," he replies slapping his forehead. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Well let's get this scene processed. We have dinner plans."

"Yes dear."

Excerpt Two:

Catherine finds Grissom still in the house and asks him if he has had anything to eat since he decided work was more important than their candlelight dinner.

"What did you bring?"

"I'll check the fridge," she replies walking off. Grissom follows her into the kitchen and sits down at the table. She gives him some crackers, peanut butter and a can of soda. He dips his finger into the peanut butter and eats it as they talk about the case. He then picks up the **Diet Pepsi can** and takes a good long swig of it.

"Feel better?" she asks. He nods. "Well now that we've fed you, we should think about a shower." He raises his eyebrow.

Excerpt Three:

Grissom walks over to the dresser and eyes a blue butterfly figurine. He holds it up and takes a good look at it. He wonders if this is something that Catherine might like but then quickly puts it down. His phone rings and it's that pesky Sidle person. He cuts her off quickly. His thoughts return back to Catherine and how upset she sounded when he had to cancel dinner. He needs to make it up to her. He opens the first drawer and finds a red garter and matching panties. He looks around for a moment and slips them into his pocket. He will surprise Catherine later.

Excerpt Four:

While searching the bedroom for clues as to who Debbie Marlin might have been fooling around with, Grissom picks up a lace tie on the left hand side of the bed. He looks at Catherine and asks, "got silk?"

"Why yes I do," she replies. She walks over to the foot of the bed. "I don't mean to embarrass you but some guys need leverage."

"They do?" Grissom asks.

"Well not you stud," she replies. They gaze into each other's eyes thinking of the weekend at Lady Heather's Dominion. Grissom starts to **perspire** as Catherine leans over to take the toe prints.

Excerpt Five:

Grissom finishes up his speech to the doctor, "you killed them both and now you have nothing."

"**All is fair in love and war**," Lurie replies.

"Is it?" With that the doctor leaves and Grissom is alone with his thoughts. He decides it's time to go home. He gets up and walks out to find Sara standing there, her lip **quivering**.

"Sara what are spying on me now?" Grissom yells.

"No, I was just passing by. The things you said. You were talking about me. You said you couldn't do it."

"Yes that's right I couldn't," he replies. Just then Catherine walks up behind him. She takes him by the hand and leads him away. "Hey Cath, I got something for you."

END SCENE…


End file.
